Histoires de caleçons
by Makkai
Summary: Harry, suite à un discussion pas très sérieuse avec Ron, doit aller chercher un des sousvêtements de Snape... Et est surpris. Très surpris.


Histoires de caleçons.

Chapitre 1 : Chiche ?

Auteur : Makkai.

Rating : K+

Genre : délire, n'importe quoi, délire, yaoi, délire, pas sérieux, délire. Parce que dans ma fic, je sais ce que je veux, hm ? (que les fans de Snape veuillent bien me pardonner…)

Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, qui, j'espère, ne lira jamais cette fic…

Cette histoire -pas sérieuse donc- se passe dans mon monde préféré d'Harry Potter : actuellement en 7ème année, éléments de tous les tomes sortis, Voldemort vaincu en 6ème année, personne de mort, les Mangemorts sous les verrous.

---

Par une de ces longues soirée d'hiver où souffle le vent, tombent les flocons et hululent les hiboux, Harry Potter avait la flemme, la super flemme, la méga flemme. Le genre qui vous guette quand vous prenez votre sac d'un air fatigué, qui vous attrape quand vous regardez votre agenda, qui vous colle quand vous sortez vos notes et devant laquelle vous capitulez quand vous relisez le sujet de votre dissert' de Potions (à savoir, « Comparez l'utilisation des nacres de Trifouillis les Oies et de Perpèt dans la potion d'Interchangement des corps. Six exemples pour chaque cas, en 500 mots. »)

Le Survivant, donc, fit preuve de très peu de ce sérieux utopiquement désiré par ses professeurs en laissant allègrement tomber tout ce flot d'inutilité. Le parchemin vierge resta vierge, et il jeta tout son matériel en vrac dans son sac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Hermione, qui, décidément, squattait de plus en plus le dortoir des garçons en ces vacances de Noël.

- J'envoie paître cette vielle chouette de Snape, grogna Harry. Qu'est-ce que je m'en f…iche, de sa nacre…

Depuis la mort de son ennemi juré, Harry avait appris à prendre les choses avec plus de recul, de nonchalance. Peut-être un peu trop de nonchalance, d'ailleurs…

- On se demande où est-ce qu'il va chercher tout ça, fit Ron, perdu dans les profondeurs de son matelas – il avait un mois de sommeil à rattraper, d'après lui- A mon avis, il y passe tout son temps.

- Et même qu'il délissa sa femme pour ça, ricana Hermione.

- Eurk ! T'imagines, la femme de Snape ? renchérit Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le roux se releva brusquement, la bouche ouverte comme s'il allait dire quelque chose… mais il y eut un horrible craquement et le sommier de Ron s'avoua vaincu par K.O en se cassant en deux. Le préfet disparut la seconde d'après, happé par les méandres du matelas, lui-même attiré par les lattes cassées.

Harry et Hermione s'approchèrent avec inquiétude.

- Ron ? Ca va ?

Un grognement digne de Georges le yeti leur répondit. Se penchant au-dessus du lit, ils virent leur ami dans une position totalement tordue, un pied en travers et une main sous le genou, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a mal, très mal.

Et ce fut le moment que choisit Coqcigrue pour débarquer en hululant le plus fort possible. Il passa au-dessus de la douloureuse scène et lâcha un parchemin qui atterrit sur la tête de Ron avec un petit « pok ».

Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire.

.--.--.--.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une fois leur fou rire passé et le rouquin sorti de sa situation malheureuse, Hermione répara le lit de son ami et ils s'assirent tous les trois au milieu de la pièce, sur l'épais et confortable tapis rouge.

- Parler de Snape nuit à la santé de vos lits, jeunes impudents, fit Harry en imitant Rusard.

- Donc, j'allais dire… dit Ron en massant son épaule endolorie. Que si Snape a une copine, moi je suis un elfe de maison.

- S'il a une quelconque vie sexuelle, renchérit Harry, je crois que ça bousculerait tous les repères… Vous imaginez ?

Un ange passa.

- Euuuuuuuurk ! firent-ils en cœur.

- D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il porte comme sous-vêtements ? lança Ron.

Harry grimaça. Il en avait eu un aperçu, deux ans auparavant, dans la Pensine…

- De vieux caleçons grisâtres, lâcha le Survivant.

- T'es pas marrant. Moi je parie sur des boxers à motifs écossais.

- A motifs écossais ?

- Ben oui. Parce qu'il a McGonagall dans la peau… acheva Hermione avec un grand sourire. C'est pas follement romantique, dans le genre amour maudit ?

Harry manqua s'étouffer dans son chocolat chaud.

- Et pourquoi pas des slips avec marqué « j'aime Gryffondor » hein ?

- Chiche d'aller vérifier ? lança Ron, les yeux pétillants.

Harry le regarda d'un œil rond.

- Pardon ?

- Ben quoi ? Tu prends ta cape, tu descends dans les appartements de Snape, tu le surveilles avec la Carte du Maraudeur, tu lui piques un caleçon et le tour est joué !

- Chiche !

Et le temps que Ron ne réalise que son ami avait pris sa blague au sérieux, ce dernier avait déjà claqué la porte.

.--.--.--.

Et ce fut ainsi que Harry Potter se retrouva, planqué sous sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte des Maraudeurs à la main, en train de chercher les appartements de Severus Snape.

Il commençait à désespérer quand il trouva enfin. La carte indiquait le nom des pièces avoisinantes uniquement quand on s'en approchait, ce qui n'était pas pratique du tout quand le champ de recherches était un dédale de couloirs glissants et humides. Il n'aurait jamais cru sauter de joie à l'apparition des mots « appartements de Severus Snape ». Lequel professeur de Potions se promenait actuellement dans l'aile Sud. C'est à dire à l'autre bout du château.

Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce semblait être un salon, tapissée de vert, de gros fauteuils réunis autour d'une table basse et un mur entier rempli de livres. Au mur opposé, il y avait deux portes. La Carte indiqua « chambre de Severus Snape » pour la première et « Salle de bains de Severus Snape » pour la deuxième.

…

Salle de bains de Severus Snape, hm ?

Il ouvrit la porte. La pièce était petite, avec une grande baignoire qui occupait la moitié de la place. Les deux flacons posés sur le rebord attirèrent le regard du Survivant. Il s'approcha religieusement. Le récipient contenant un liquide épais et bleu était flanqué d'une étiquette… « Shampoing - spécial cheveux gras. Aux extraits d'écorce de papayer. »

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il la mit dans sa poche pour montrer l'hilarante relique à Ron et Hermione (et aussi Seamus et Dean, donc par conséquent tous les Gryffondors, et puis les autres maisons au bout d'un moment… il sourit. Les jumeaux Weasley, même à la tête de leur magasin, s'inclineraient devant l'exploit… )

Mais il restait encore le meilleur : la chambre…

Il ouvrit la lourde porte d'ébène avec une légère appréhension. La chambre était éclairée par une grand feu de cheminée, qui projetait sur le lit, les étagères de livres et les murs une lumière douce et agréable. Harry se faisait la réflexion qu'il était bizarre d'associer les mots « Snape » et « agréable » quand il vit l'armoire incrustée dans le mur au fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha et ouvrit les portes : des robes noires, des robes noires et encore des robes noires… Un sourire hilare sur le visage, il ouvrit un des tiroirs à sa portée.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Harry éclata de rire.

.--.--.--.

Il ne sut jamais comment il avait réussi à revenir au dortoir sans se faire pincer par Rusard –mais il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Toujours est-il que, plié de rire, il ne put raconter la raison de son hilarité à Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet et dut leur montrer le… la _chose_ qu'il avait trouvée. A savoir un string gris. Avec un serpent vert sur le devant. Qui tirait une langue rouge et fourchue à l'endroit où… enfin bref. Ron et Hermione s'écroulèrent, morts de rire.

.--.--.--.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves restés pour les vacances étaient au courant –même les Serpentards- et l'information allait vite courir parmi tous ceux qui passaient leurs vacances hors de Poudlard. Ron, en bon préfet, s'était emparé de la « relique », et faisait désormais payerune noise quiconque voulait la voir, un galion quiconque voulait la toucher.  
Snape déclenchait pour la première fois de sa vie des sourires hilares sur son passage. Ce qui, quand on est depuis une quinzaine d'années le prof le plus craint de toute l'école, fait un sérieux choc.

.--.--.--.

- Albus, j'ai à vous parler.

Le directeur haussa un sourcil joyeux. Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, le vieil homme avait gagné en légèreté et en joie de vivre…

- Oui, Severus ?

- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'une rumeur courre sur mon compte. Et une rumeur assez comique, puisque –il foudroya du regard deux Poufsouffles qui passaient en ricanant- puisque les élèves _gloussent_ quand ils me voient.

- Mon cher Severus, nous sommes tous exposés à l'imagination débordante de nos étudiants… fit Dumbledore en lui tapotant paternellement le dos, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Mais comme vous savez tout de ce qui se passe ici, je me demandais si vous pourriez m'éclairer sur…

Dumbledore toussota.

- Avez-vous constaté quelques… disparitions dans vos affaires personnelles, ces temps-ci ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous…

Snape écarquilla les yeux et fila dans ses appartements.

.--.--.--.

Il ouvrit le tiroir et fouilla. Fouilla. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Putain. Crotte de nez de Merlin. Merde. Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde. Il comprenait mieux, à présent. Qui ? Qui avait pu avoir assez de culot pour oser s'introduire dans ses appartements, fouiller ses affaires et repartir avec l'un de ses… effets personnels ?

…

Evidemment. Il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Potter.

.--.--.--.

Snape entra dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, lequel respectable vieillard était en train de… câliner son phœnix.

- Ouuuuuuuuh mécéleFumseckàsonpapa, moôôôôôoui, moôôôôôôoui, moôôôôôôouiiiiiii !

- Euh… Albus ?

Le vieil homme, nullement gêné, délaissa son oiseau pour se retourner vers son employé.

- Severus ?

Snape regarda Fumseck qui remontait dignement sur son perchoir, et Dumbledore qui semblait pétillant d'énergie. Il soupira.

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mes appartements.

La lueur de malice tellement connue s'alluma dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

- Et… ?

- Il m'a volé quelque chose. Et j'ai de fortes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de Mr Potter lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ?

Severus passa en revue tous ses arguments. Depuis la chute du Lord Noir, lui et le brun étaient en guerre ouverte, Gryffondor allait bientôt avoir un nombre négatif de points, Potter était devenu encore plus suffisant et s'était tout à fait son genre de faire… ce genre de choses, justement.

Mais le directeur compris mal le silence du directeur de Serpentard.

- Severus. Porter une accusation aussi grave sans preuves serait inconsidéré…

Snape allait ouvrir la bouche quand la porte le fit à sa place –de s'ouvrir, suivez, quoi- laissant entrer Rusard et… Harry Potter. Le professeur de Potions eut un rictus.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur le directeur, mais ce jeune homme semblait traficoter quelque chose de pas très clair avec ses petits camarades…

Dumbledore, en mode grand-père moralisateur, posa ses deux yeux clairs sur le Survivant.

- Harry… ?

Le regard du brun passa sur Snape d'un air…

- Vide tes poches.

Un à un, apparurent sur le bureau du directeur la baguette de Harry, une plume, une bourse, un « parchemin vierge », et… un flacon contenant un liquide bleu. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'inscription à l'encre rouge « Shampoing – spécial cheveux gras ».

- Voici vos preuves, Albus. Ceci est ma propriété, siffla Snape.

- Monsieur Potter, reconnaissez-vous cette bouteille ?

Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent un instant ceux de Snape. Le professeur de Potion y lut tout à la fois de l'insolence, du défi, et…

- Oui, monsieur. C'est un shampoing qu'un camarade de Serpentard m'a demandé, car il est très efficace.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, le coupa Snape.

- Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? En tout cas, vous devriez l'essayer, _professeur_.

Snape passa dans de très intéressantes nuances alternant le rouge de colère et le blanc de haine. Harry pensait que son professeur pourrait sans problème se reconvertir dans une carrière de panneaux clignotants moldus, quand il se reprit de lui-même et prononça d'une voix calme et froide :

- Potter, vous viendrez dans mon bureau ce soir, à 20h10 pétantes. Je vous apprendrai à être insolent.

Et dans un dernier regard à vous clouer sur place, il sortit dans un grand mouvement de cape.

.--.--.--.

Une heure plus tard, Snape était surnommé le serpent clignotant.


End file.
